Kisah Komandan Pedofil
by denisaomine8
Summary: Bad Summary, langsung cekidot aje. For 'APHIN123 Rivaere/Erumin Fanfic Challenge 01'. All warning inside! Mind to RnR?


Siapa yang tak mengenal sosok Erwin Smith?

Pria dengan tubuh atletis layaknya gladiator Romawi, wajah yang 'wewewew' sekelas aktor Hollywood, keramah-tamahan dibalik wajah kokohnya, serta kemampuan spektakulernya dalam membimbing bawahannya di setiap peperangan melawan para _butokamvhret_ diluar sana. Yang gak tau berarti kudet tuh!

Namun semua berubah ketika Negara Api menye—ehem, Mayor _gender-less_ itu menceritakan segala hal yang terjadi antara Rivaille dan Eren pasca insiden mengerikan itu.

Dunia terasa hancur berkeping-keping. Bumi gonjang-ganjing. Dan komandan yang terkenal akan hobi nge-_troll_ dengan muka _innocent_ ini langsung sepikles sambil mikir 'nganu-nganuan'.

.

.

.

.

**Kisah Komandan Pedofil**

**[**_Sequel 2 from 'Alergi Eren Jaeger'_**]**

SnK from _**Isayama Hajime**_. And this story from _**Denisaomine8**_

_All warning are available_. Bahasa ambigu level dewa bertebaran dimana-mana. DLDR

Sebagai jawaban atas tantangan celeng 'RIVAERE/ERUMIN'nye mang Aphin dalam '**APHIN123 Rivaere/Erumin Fanfic Challenge 01**'. Juga seekor mahluk dari planet antah berantah yang sama-sama haus akan asupan dua otepe yang _paling sensasional_ sepanjang sejarah Dunia per'YAOI'an, **RIVAEREN & ERUMIN**. Khihi.. semoga fic ini mampu meng'anu-anukan' pikiran Anda /selanjutnyamisdirectionsebelumdibullywarga

_Happy Reading_~

.

.

.

.

Erwin Smith, dengan tinggi 188 cm dan wajah gahar serta proporsi tubuh tegap nan kekar yang mendukung—langsung melorot peot ditempat sehabis mendengar laporan dari Hanji—_atau malah ngebocorin segalanya?_—pasca kejadian yang dimulai dari '**Rivaille Alergi'**, _lalu_.. '**Aksi Kejar-Kejaran'**, _kemudian_.. **'Trio Papa Rock N'Roll + Jheung Petra yang bergelimpangan darah akibat penyakit Yaoi yang diderita mereka'**, _dan terakhir_.. **'Keambiguan hubungan Korporal-Eren yang berakhir di **_**kamar**_** Korporal'**kemarin.

.

_Ah, indahnya duniamu, Rivaille_.

.

[**Erwin mulai berdelusi ria ditempatnya. Tak bergeming walau sudah beberapa menit berlalu sejak Hanji nyerocos gak berhenti-henti**.]

.

_Kamu enak, pendek-pendek bisa dapet mangsa yang 'wewewe' kayak Eren. Kan harusnya aku yang dapetin dia_..

.

[**Erwin makin betah berdelusi disana. Entah kenapa disangkut-pautkan pada bocah Titan itu**.]

.

_Lihatlah aku, tubuh proposional mirip bintang iklan susu l-men tetap saja tak bisa mendapatkan objek buat 'nganu-nganuan' kayak kamu. Ah, rasanya ingin sekali aku bertukar jiwa-raga denganmu_..

.

[**Seseorang tolong, komandan kebanggaan kita yang satu ini terus berdelusi tanpa akhir bahagia sama sekali dengan segala hal yang ambigu—dijelaskan secara eksplisit dan penuh konseptualis disana**.]

" Nah.. gitu ceritanya—Lho, Erwin? Kamu kenapa?!" Hanji tiba-tiba _nyempreng_kolosal disana—tatkala mendapati ekspresi absurd sang Komandan..

" Hanji.. boleh aku minta tolong padamu?"

" BOLEH DONG~! Emang minta tolong apaan?"

" Buatkan obat untuk menstimulasi daya tarikku agar terlihat jelas di mata semua remaja laki-laki berwajah imut."

Jeda menghampiri keduanya_._ Bahkan mahluk astral yang numpang lewat disana pun sempet-sempetnya mangap disana.

" Erwin, kau—"Cengiran lebar si maniak Titan pecah, lalu..

" GYAAAAAAAAHHH~ ERWIN PEDOPIL~!"

" .. _Ha_? "

" IYA! KAMU UDAH UDZUR, TAPI PENGEN DAPET YANG MASIH BAU KENCUR—HAHAHA! TITEL EKSPERIMEN YANG SUNGGUUUUUH SOMTING NIH!" Hanji—serta merta nunjuk batang hidung Erwin dengan muka ala _fangirling_ kegirangan.

" Bodo." Jawab Erwin _nyeleneh_. Mengabaikan kata-kata penuh hiperbolis Hanji. Tapi—tunggu, kenapa dia disebut '_udzur_' hah? Dia itu masih KENCANG. Masih SINGSET. Masih kuat buat yang IYA-IYA. Kulit masih licin kayak anak lumba-lumba. Dan ASETnya masih cukup _BESAR_ untuk dimasukkan ke berbagai pintu masuk segala jenis surga berefek neraka milik remaja yang ingusnya aja masih dielap pake tangan kok, MASA DIBILANG UDAH AKI-AKI?!

" BERARTI KAMU MAU SAINGAN SAMA SI _**CEBOL**_ YA?! SIIP—AKAN KUBUATKAN OBAT YANG MUJARAB UNTUKMU~!"

" Lakukan."

Hanji melenggang riang keluar dari ruangan itu layaknya banci kegirangan, tanpa mendengar gumaman sang Komandan disana,

" Walau pedo, yang penting aku gak bikin anak orang jadi _maso_ macam Rivaille,"

—perkataan yang sungguh _ambigu_. Andai yang dibicarakan mendengar hal ini, menurut kalian, apa reaksi orang tersebut nantinya?

.

.

.

.

.

Armin Arlert tengah mengetuk pintu salah satu barak di sayap kanan markas Scouting Legion. Dia datang karena ada titah absolut yang dilapisi kata-kata pemanis mengarah padanya saat makan siang bersama seluruh anggota SL. Walau dia tahu—sangat tahu, bahwa yang menyuruhnya datang ke barak saat itu adalah sosok yang aksi kesehariannya sulit dicerna logika,

" Waaah! Armin!"

Hanji Zoe.

Manusia dengan jenis kelamin tidak jelas—atau bisa disebut _gender-less_. Amuba yang terperangkap dalam wujud _homo sapiens_. Sangat menggilai segala jenis Titan. Dan terkenal sangat _**MASO**_ bila berada didekat Kopral Muda dengan _fabulous wall-faced-demon kick_'nya yang cetar membahana di semua kalangan prajurit, Rivaille.

" S-Selamat siang, Mayor!" satu kepalan tangan dihantamkan ke dada kiri dengan tegas, dan Hanji hanya senyum mesem-mesem. Diduga tersangka telah merencanakan _sesuatu_ yang sungguh **sesuatu**—_dan pastinya_, diluar nalar manusia normal, sekali lagi.

" Karena kau sudah datang, ayo kita mulai saja eksperimennya~!"

.

.

.

.

.

Tak ada kegiatan yang berarti bagi Erwin.

Semua laporan yang menggunung telah dibabat habis olehnya. Mike yang selalu ada di sampingnya (lumayan bakal temen ngobrol) malah menghilang entah kemana. Nanaba yang biasanya sering mondar-mandir di ruangannya juga tak kunjung menampakkan diri. Hanji—sudah bisa ditebak, sedang melakukan eksperimen 'nganu-nganuan' di baraknya.

Rivaille? Oh.. dia sedang _**bersenang-senang**_ dengan _kekasih baru__**nya**_di ranjang milik_nya_._** Siang bolong gini mamen, kapan lagi**_. Apalagi si bodyguard Eren—Mikasa Ackerman, mendapat misi diluar tembok selama 3 hari, entah bener apa nggak, yang jelas si Rivaille langsung wink-wink gaje dan mukanya udah tertera tulisan :_**oloho-kokolo-ini-brekele-prikitiew**_ dan langsung menyeret bocah siluman itu ke kamarnya dengan suka cita..

Sungguh terlalu. Tak tahukah si pedopil **tjebol**itu bahwa Erwin sangat merana saat ini?

_**CLING**_

Sebuah ide yang 'awewewe' terlintas di benaknya. Walau tak ada efek berupa bohlam lima _watt _yang melayang sekenanya seperti cerita dalam komik—otaknya serasa mendapat siraman ilham suci, udah terang duluan pasalnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Petra tengah membongkar rak bukunya saat Erd datang mengunjunginya.

" Apa yang kau lakukan?"

" ..ck—" Petra terus mendecak, tangan mungilnya meraih beberapa buku dengan beragam sampul warna-warni di rak yang—err.. terlihat _cukup_ tinggi.

" Aku mau ambil _doujin_-ku. Hei, Erd—bisa kau ambilkan untukku?"

Erd berjalan menghampiri Petra, dan meraih buku yang Petra maksud. Setelah mendapatkannya, Petra tersenyum.

" Makasih ya!"

" Sama-sama. Memang _doujinshi_ itu buat apa? Mau kau baca?"

" Nggak."

" Lha, terus buat siapa—"

" Khehehe. Ada deeh~!" Petra nyengir lima jari, dan seketika Erd merasa bahwa dia mendapat sebuah firasat yang sungguh, sungguh BURUK.

.

.

.

.

.

_**TOK. TOK**_.

" Oh! Itu dia!"

Erwin yang sedang berbincang dengan Mike dan Nanaba di ruangannya, menyudahi obrolan—lalu menyuruh masuk seseorang yang mengetuk pintunya barusan,

" Masuk!"

.

.

" Oh, Petra. Kemarilah,"

" _Yes_, _Sir_."

Petra datang dengan tiga buah buku di tangannya, dan Mike serta Nanaba membelalak disana, karena dilihat dari _cover_nya saja sudah tahu kalau itu..

" Sesuai permintaan Anda, _Sir_. Saya membawa beberapa dari koleksi saya, tapi.. kalau Anda masih merasa kurang—"

" Oh! Sudah! Kurasa ini pun sudah cukup. Terimakasih, Petra. Kau boleh kembali ke tempatmu,"

" _Thankyou Sir_. Mohon undur diri,"

Mike yang sudah tersadar dari dimensi lain—sadar maksudnya—mulai mempertanyakan maksud dari eksistensi buku laknat itu di meja Erwin, dalam pikirannya. Dan Nanaba beneran ngerasa sangsi melihat cover'nya yang _**ULALA-UYEYE-OLO-OLO-INI-KOKOLO-MAU-SALTO-RASANYA**_.

" Kenapa wajah kalian terlihat _**aneh**_ begitu? Apa aku telah berbuat _**salah**_ karena meminjam _**buku**_ pada bawahan sendiri?"—pertanyaan (ambigu) yang beneran gak kelihatan dosanya.

Si pemilik janggut seksi sepanjang kemunculannya di anime SnK itu terkesiap," Justru aku yang merasa _**aneh**_ karena sifat _**aneh**_mu ini, Erwin. Tak kusangka, _**virus mematikan**_ itu memang _**mudah menyebar**_ kemana-mana,"

Kedua permata safir itu menyipit, " **Apa **maksudmu ?,"

" Aku tak menyangka kiamat bakal datang disaat _**kemerdekaan manusia**_ atas Titan belum dapat diraih seperti ini—" –_Mike berdiri dan menuju Erwin, menepuk bahunya dengan tatapan __**plus-plus**__ penuh sejuta kode_, " Erwin, aku turut berduka cita padamu. Meski kau sudah terjangkit _**virus**_ itu, kau tetaplah sohibku yang berharga—dan paling _**hebat**_ sedunia," Erwin—mangap disana, otomatis. Pemandangan langka di era serba krisis ini.

" _**APA**_ MAKSUDMU MIKE ZACHARIUS ?"

Mike mengedikkan bahu pasrah, " Yah. Kenapa tak kau tanyakan pada dirimu sendiri ?" –kemudian beranjak dari ruangan Erwin bersama Nanaba. Nyaris saja terjadi opera sabun tak kasat mata dan lontaran jerit kolosal seorang pria kharismatik yang masih terbengong-bengong disana..

.

.

" _**ADA APA INIII?!**_"

.

.

" A.. Anoo—Mayor,"

Hanji menyeringai puas. Deretan gigi putih yang dipamernya tak ubahnya mirip gigi hiu—kalau _**emang**_ beneran gak salah lihat.

Armin dicekoki oleh entah-apa-itu-namanya di atas meja. Bau dan bentuk sih gak aneh-aneh banget, tapi yah—kayak gak tau _**niat jahil**_ si Mayor aja.

Hanji masih setia dengan cengiran laknatnya, menanti reaksi Armin setelah minum pil berwarna putih tersebut.

" _Eum_.. Mayor.."

" Khehehe—gimana, Min?" Hanji menaikkan kacamatanya. Dagu ditopangnya dengan pose kayak tukang bank keliling yang lagi nagih kreditan ke nasabah. Senyum ala sales mesum terkembang sempurna. Dan—buset, itu manggil nama orang kayak manggil nama tukang bakso aje.

" _What.. is this.._?"

" _Sorry, Mimin~! I can't tell it~! Just __**drink**__, __**taste**__, and __**feel**__ it like a __**drugs**_~!" Armin melotot horror disana, itu Mayor kalo ngomong kayak gak punya dosa aja.

" _Tapi emang ini dosis bahannya kayak narkoba sih_.." Hanji nambahin—_**dalam hati**_. duh, bener-bener gak berasa punya dosa ntuh mahluk. Armin mendadak _blank_ disana, dan Hanji nyaris saja memekik kegirangan,

Astaga astaga astaga astaga astaga astaga. Itu anak orang dibikin celeng astaga. Anak masih polos begitu dibikin _nyandu_—_Ya Shallam_, kenapa amuba keparat ini tak kunjung mendapat hidayah, hah?!

Armin mendadak pening. Lalu jatuh merosot ke atas lantai. _Akhirnya anak yang terlanjur dinodai ini mabok en tepar saudara-saudara_..

Tersisalah sang pengedar dengan tawa nistanya yang pecah di ruangan itu.

" Khihihi~! Selanjutnya kau Erwin~!" seringaian yang mengkonsumsi setengah dari wajah sang _maniac_ muncul seiring _backsound_ horror yang ikut(an) muncul secara dramatis..

.

.

.

.

.

Erwin galau. Nelangsa. Bacaan yaoi dengan rate _**ehem**_ dari _jheung_ Petra tak kunjung memberikan pencerahan untuknya. Jangankan pencerahan, ntuh otak yang ada makin keruh kayak selokan, deh.

" Tak kusangka menjadi om-om itu seperti ini,"

" Gak punya kerjaan, nge-galau. Tapi sekalinya ada kerjaan, pusing tujuh keliling,"

" Coba kalau dari dulu aku nurut sama Mama buat jadi guru di pesantren, pasti gak bakal begini jadinya."

" Ck, peduli babi. Kalo bisa loncat dari barak ini terus pulang ke rumah, aku bisa cari remaja cowok unyu yang bisa diajak _**iya-iya**_."

Caci dan maki yang dipendam Erwin sekian lama langsung pecah seketika, ke-absurdan bertebaran disana—tak peduli meski banyak mahluk halus yang mangap—_**semangap-mangapnya**_ mendengar kalimat jujur nan nista itu dari mulut orang yang terkenal penyabar se-Scouting Legion.

Erwin tak peduli lagi dengan imej 'pria konglomerat' itu. Seterah. Bomat. Peduli setan. EGP—Emang Gue Pikirin.

Dia gak peduli lagi walau Titan diluar sana udah naik haji. Dia gak peduli lagi walau Hanji mendadak khilaf dan kembali ke jalan yang benar. Dia gak peduli lagi walau Mike dan Nanaba bakalan kawin lari sampe ke Alaska. Dia gak peduli lagi walau SL bakalan jungkir balik karena punya pemimpin yang acak adul kayak gini—TERSERAH. _Emang sapa suruh lo pada buat milih gue? Gak ada kan?_

Sisi nurani Erwin berbisik, " _Wahai Diriku yang berwujud manusia.. demi kebaikanmu, bertaubatlah sebelum kamu_—"

" _Ooo.. tidak bisa~! Erwin kudu dengerin omongan gua. Ya gak Win_—" sisi hawa nafsu Erwin muncul tiba-tiba dari antah berantah.

" _HEH. SHIALAN-BHAFUGNES-ANJIRNES-KAMVHRETO. GUA BELON SELESAI SEPIK JANGAN ASAL EMBAT DIALOG ORANG DONG_," –sisi nurani Erwin mendadak garang, kesel gara-gara omongannya langsung diputus sama sosok yang berlawanan dengan dirinya.

" _Eh, emang ada yak—sisi nurani bisa ngamuk kayak gini?_"

" _**ELO—BISA DIEM GAK**_!" sisi nurani Erwin mengacungkan jari tengah ke sisi hawa nafsu Erwin—dibalas dengan lidah terjulur ke depan oleh yang bersangkutan.

Erwin memijit dahinya, pusing mendadak menyerang kepalanya. Kini dirinya terperangkap di suatu kondisi bernama '**KONTROVERSI HATI**' selama selang beberapa waktu ke depan, _kayaknya sih_.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini kita melirik ke sepasang kekasih beda U2 : Ukuran & Umur. Mereka tengah menikmati sesuatu yang 'iya-iya'. Kita cukup melihat aktivitas WOW mereka dari tempat masing-masing aja yah? Jadi, S_shh_..

Sepasang kaki milik remaja bersurai _amber_ ditumpukan pada kedua bahu pria bersurai eboni. Si bocah yang—konon katanya—mukanya unyu kayak personil boyband korea itu, harus mengalah pada pria yang _**zzaaauhhh**_ lebih puendek darinya dan terus meremas seprai dibawahnya sampai tak berbentuk.

—_**LEB**_

" Ngghh—AH!"

Ujung pangkal bukti kejantanannya menyodok lubang si _brunette_ dengan kecepatan yang—Ebuset, itu lubang muat apa kagak ya?

" R-Rivaille.. unh—AAH! ANJIR, SUAKIT BEGOOO! Uhh..! Mnn—!" makian brunette muncrat tepat di depan muka si ravenette, membuat si _ravenette_ meringis sedikit.

Sepasang jemari si _brunette_ beralih ke surai si ravenette—meremat helaian lembut tersebut sekencang mungkin hingga rasa sakitnya dirasanya sedikit berkurang,

—walau secara _pengalaman_, kayaknya gak **MUNGKIN**.

" Ahh.. _thats_—_SHIT_! _HARDER_, RIVAILLE—AAAHH.. MNNHHH!" Omeji, bahkan Eren yang terlanjur _horny_ udah minta lebih begitu _**sweet-spot-are-finded**_. Ckckck.. anak muda jaman sekarang emang ya..

Namun, ketika puncak kenikmatan nyaris didapat keduanya, pintu ruangan terbuka lebar dan menampakkan sosok yang tak asing bagi mereka berdua..

.

.

.

.

.

" APA-APAAN KAU, ERWIN?" Rivaille memasang wajah yang statis, meski dalam hati udah kaget setengah mati.

Eren—masih di posisi yang sama—dengan wajah yang merah seperti buah _cherry_.

_Aih, manisnya_~

Erwin Smith—yang berdiri di ambang pintu dengan wajah sendu, hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang.

" Konspirasi hati terkadang membuatmu melupakan hal logis di sekitarmu," Erwin mulai berpidato tanpa ada satupun kalimat yang dapat dimengerti oleh kedua insan tersebut,

" .. Ha?" alis sedatar aspal jalanan terangkat beberapa mili. Eren malah mangap disana.

" Kontroversi kemakmuran yang tak setara dengan kondisi psikis dan jiwa seseorang yang haus akan cinta sesamanya menyebabkan kontradiksi tersendiri,"

" Erwin—hentikan,"

" Terkadang naluri yang mengliar bisa menguasai nurani kita yang terdalam,"

" Omonganmu makin ngaco, Erwin. Sebaiknya kau pulang dan minumlah obat penenang,"

" .. Komandan.. kau.. mau.. _threesome_?" Eren yang emang dasarnya bego—malah semakin BUEGO dengan tawaran ambigunes-nya—membuat mata Erwin ber-_blink-blink eyes_ dan Rivaille yang mengeluarkan aura kelam mendadak,

" Eren.."

" E-Eh? A-Apa aku salah?"

" Jika kau trisum dengan mahluk semacam Erwin di hadapanku—kubunuh—"

Eren beringsut cepat dan memeluk lengan Rivaille—_sok dramatis_—dan memasang wajah _puppy eyes no jutsu _miliknya. _Well, ini jurus pamungkasku untuk menaklukkan Rivaille-ssu~, _Eren ketawa cekikikan (dalam artian sebenarnya : ketawa nista)—dalam hati,

" PLEASE RIVAILLE—GUE CINTA BUANGET SAMA ELO, JANGAN BUNUH GUE~"

" _Anjir_, gua belom selesai ngomong, _**siluman**_."

" Kok aku dipanggil siluman?!" Eren protes, pipi digembungin kayak ikan buntal dan mulut dibikin monyong beberapa mili. Sekali lagi, Rivaille sedang diuji keimanannya,

' _Ya Shallam.. anak ini IMUT SEKALIII!_'

" Kamu gak nyadar sama keberadaan _buto_ di badan kamu, hah?!" ujarnya sarkas—alih-alih pengganti _blinked eyes_ karena liat pose imutnya Eren.

OH—Eren yang pilon dan polos hanya bergumam 'Oh'. _Dasar bocah.._

" Ya maap.. aku kan gak ngerti—"

' _Elunya aja yang begonya kebangetan, bocah kampret_.'

" Lha, berarti Kopral mau bunuh siapa dong?"

" Yang sekarang lagi gentayangan di ambang pintu ruangan kita," Rivaille menunjuk ke arah pintu, tempat Erwin masih berdiri dan (masih) memasang wajah nelangsa disana.

" HEEH! MASA' KOPRAL MAU BUNUH KOMANDAN! KAN KESIAN KOMANDAN!" Eren nyempreng kolosal—_ngeh, itu kesian apa kesian atuh? Teriak kok kayak toa mesjid_.

" Salahnya karena telah merusak kesenanganku."

" Tapi, Kopral. Masa' gak kesian sama Komandan.. tuh, lihat—wajahnya sedih gitu.." Yah, meski bhuego'nya gak ketulungan, kan Eren itu ibarat jelmaan malaikat (jejadian) yang turun dari surga—dalam kamus seorang Rivaille, dan Mikasa Ackerman tentunya.

" KAMU PILIH DIA, ATAU AKU?" Rivaille melipat tangannya—sombong. _Perasaan kayak pernah denger ntuh kalimat deh_..

_Hening. Mendadak Author merasa Deja vu_.

" Ehhrm.. Kon*d*n—EEEH! MAKSUDKU KAMU, RIVAILLE SAYANGKU MANISKU CINTAKU JANTUNGKU BELAHAN JIWAKU UAAAAARGGHH—ASDFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ, GUA GILA INIIIIIIH!"

Rivaille dan Erwin mendadak pengen pespalem begitu ngeliat 'Eren SGM (Sinting, Gila, Miring) mode'.

" ARMIIIIIN TUNGGU _EUY_!"

Pemuda blondie nan mungil kesayangan kita berjalan sempoyongan ke arah ruangan Rivaille. Hanji—mengikuti dari belakang sambil berlari.

Begitu sampai di depan ruangan Rivaille, Armin mendekat ke arah Erwin—lalu mendorong pelan tubuh yang lebih besar itu ke dalam ruangan, Rivaille dan Eren terpana melihatnya (berhubung mereka sendiri lupa sama kegiatan mereka).

Tak pelak Erwin, selaku orang yang didorong Armin—walau sebenarnya tak berpengaruh apapun (ya loe liat aja ndiri perbedaannya).

" A-Armin?!" Eren mencicit disana.

" Arlert? Teman masa kecil Eren Jaeger? Ada ap—"

Armin langsung memeluk Erwin, membuat yang bersangkutan terheran-heran. Eren memperhatikan seksama wajah Armin yang kelihatan jauh lebih _aneh_ dari biasanya—

" ASTAGA, ARMIIIIIIIIN! ELO KENAPEEEEE?!" Eren nyempreng kolosal—_lagi_. Dan Rivaille buru-buru menutup kedua telinganya sebelum dilarikan ke ruang kesehatan bagian THT lantaran mengalami _congek_ mendadak.

" Anjir, berisik bocah."

" Armin! Kok mukamu jadi aneh gitu—eh?" Eren ber'eh' ria tatkala Komandan jatuh terduduk di lantai dengan Armin yang memegang pundak lebar Erwin—lalu perlahan mendorongnya hingga telentang bebas di atas lantai. JANGAN DICONTOH YA! KAGAK BAEK UNTUK ANAK-ANAK—_Ehem_, abaikan kalimat yang satu ini.

Armin membuka kemeja Erwin, lalu berlanjut dengan membuka resleting celana om-om bule tersebut dan mengabaikan keberadaan dua mahluk coklat-hitam di ranjang yang lagi mangap berjamaah,

" Unnh.." Armin mendesah dengan seduktif—hingga mengundang seringai bak setan di wajah Erwin. Rivaille meneguk ludah—secara tidak langsung,

" Anjir, Erwin. Jangan bilang kalo elo mau—"

" Rivaille. Ternyata bukan kamu aja yang jadi atasan pedofil disini."

" ANJRIT, ERWIN!"

Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Erwin langsung menyerang Armin yang terlihat lemah dan tak berdaya saat itu juga—_che ilah, bahasane_—Rivaille yang terlanjur menjerit kolosal, langsung menutup mata Eren agar bocah kesayangannya itu tak melihat adegan R18 di hadapannya..

" KOPRAL! ITU ARMIN MAU DIAPAIN—"

" SAYANG, KAMU GAK LIAT _**APA-APA**_ KOK! JANGAN LIAT _**APAPUN**_—" Rivaille kembali menjerit layaknya ibu-ibu yang tengah menghalangi anaknya untuk nonton adegan _rate_ M.

Eren menepis tangan Rivaille yang menutupi penglihatannya, namun dihalangi dengan secepat kilat oleh Rivaille yang—tiba-tiba—menangkupkan wajah _unyu umumuh_ itu dengan kedua telapak tangannya dan menatap sang Uke lekat-lekat,

" APAAN SIH—AKU MAU LIAT ARMIN YANG LAGI DIAPAIN ITUH—HEI, RIVAILLE!"

Rivaille menghela nafas panjang," Sayang, dengarkan aku."

Dan ajaibnya si jelmaan guguk ini mengalihkan kedua permata _emerald_nya pada kedua permata _steel_ yang menatapnya intens,

" Um?"

" Aku cinta kamu. Dengan segala ketulusan hatiku. Selalu. Dan selamanya,"

" Uh?"

" Ck, dasar bocah.." Rivaille menarik wajah manis itu agar mendekat, dan—

_**CUP—**_kedua bibir itu saling menempel dengan lembut. Tak ada pagutan. Tak ada jilatan. Tak ada gigitan. Tak ada invasi lidah. Tidak, itu ciuman penuh rasa sayang. Lebih _simple_ dan.. jauh lebih berkesan.

" Aku takkan pernah meninggalkanmu, Eren. Aku sangat, sangat, sangat mencintaimu melebihi apapun di dunia ini."

Ah, Eren meneteskan air matanya secara tak sadar. _Terharu_.

" Ri.. vaille.." Rivaille tersenyum penuh arti dan mengusap puncak kepala si brunette penuh kasih sayang, mengabaikan kedua pria blondie beda U2 yang tengah bergulat di atas lantai ruangannya,

" ARMIN KAMU—HEI, _**ADA APA INI**_?!"

Amuba berkuncir ala ekor kuda kini berkacak pinggang di ambang pintu, menyaksikan kedua pasang kekasih yang beda aktivitas. Yang satu lagi BDSM. Yang satu lagi—_erm_.. yah, kayak orang baru pacaran aja, _so sweet_ begimanaa~ gitu. _Khehehe_..

" KHIHIHI! RUPANYA HASIL PENELITIANKU BERHASIL. HAI, RIVAILLE—KAMU UDAH DAPET SAINGAN BARU TUH," Hanji nyengir lebar disana, dan kemudian dibalas dengan dengusan singkat dari si surai hitam,

.

.

.

.

" Begitu.. ya?"

.

.

.

.

_Yah_.. hari-hari di SL pun pada akhirnya kembali berjalan normal seperti sedia kala, dengan Erwin dan Armin yang mendadak pacaran—terlepas Armin masih mabok ato enggak, plus hubungan RivaEren yang makin langgeng, serta Mike dan Nanaba yang digosipkan tengah berpacaran secara sembunyi-sembunyi tanpa sepengatuan seluruh rakyat Scouting Legion. Dan jangan lupakan Hanji yang makin gila dengan beragam penemuan baru miliknya atas kejadian yang menimpa Erwin dan Armin.

Semoga hari-hari kedepan membuat mereka semua awet sampe ajal menjemput. Hihihi..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**.::*::_FIN_::*::.**

Nyahaha..

Selesai juga_-ssu_~! Gimana? Jelek yah? Hoho.. gomen.. ini fic dari '5 Riren Project Fic'. Denis selesaikan secepat yang Denis bisa. Dan.. WOMBA—akhirnya tercapai juga. Walau judul dengan isi tuh gak ada nyambungnya sama sekali, yang penting bacaan ini sudah mendapat mendapat tempat di hati reader sekalian. So, _Sankyuu_ _Minna-san_!

Maap, tapi saya gak terima flame—Cuma terima review aja, ya? Ya? Ya?


End file.
